Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{2t}{9} + \dfrac{-10t}{9}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{2t - 10t}{9}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{-8t}{9}$